


You Really Shouldn't Be Here

by Dorkangel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), DOFP Quicksilver, Domestic Avengers, Erik Being Cocky, Erik is a Father, Gen, Hydra (Marvel), Magneto Being Creepy, Marvel Universe, Pietro and Wanda are heavily mentioned but they don't appear, Protective Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorkangel/pseuds/Dorkangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magneto storms into the Avengers tower and...<br/>Well, if Age of Ultron doesn't start like this, I'll be extremely disappointed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Really Shouldn't Be Here

**Author's Note:**

> Got bored! Magneto + His kids is cute!

You Really Shouldn't Be Here

Tony scowled at the rest of his team, who were gathered around the breakfast table. They all KNEW he had a killer hangover, and so it was probably Nat that had decided on playing very, very loud, obnoxious pop music in an attempt to continue Steve's education in modern culture. Talking of Steve, he was sitting at the breakfast table and looking perplexed. Clint was, naturally, making copious amounts of black coffee like the pseudo-college student that he was, Bruce seemed to have developed a way of blocking them all out and was staring blissfully out of the window, Agent Coulson frowned disapprovingly from a corner, while Thor watched them all with an expression of bemused 'Humans are weird'.  
Tony sighed, clicked off the stereo, and sat down opposite Steve.  
"That mission last night-" he began, only to be cut off by the door opening and  
NICK FURY BEING HURLED IN BY SOME SUPERNATURAL FORCE, YELLING, AND FLYING ACROSS THE ROOM TO CRASH INTO THE WALL AT THE OTHER END, FOLLOWED CLOSELY BY A DETERMINEDLY MARCHING MAGNETO, FULLY DECKED OUT IN RED AND PURPLE HELMET AND CAPE.  
The Avengers cried out and gasped and got to their feet collectively, grabbing at their weapons.  
"Oh, calm down." sighed Magneto, letting go of Fury and casually removing his helmet. "I had to get your attention somehow."  
"Y-You can't be here!" gasped Steve, indignant.  
"Whyever not?" asked Magneto.  
They all stopped and tried to think of a reason, and eventually Coulson managed to blink and offer an answer. "...Copyright?"  
He snorted and didn't even deign to reply. "I'm not here to fight or anything, don't worry."  
"Feel free to sit down then." said Clint sarcastically, and Magneto graciously did.  
"I'm here to negotiate about something."  
"We're not negotiating with you!" said Tony, hoping that he was simply stating what everyone else was thinking, and Magneto made a gesture and sent him skidding away across the floor with the arc reactor in his chest.  
"It's more of a rescue mission, really." continued Magneto, and fished out a wallet from somewhere under his cloak. "These," he announced regally, fanning five or six photos on the breakfast bar. "Are my kids."  
The Avengers exchanged wide-eyed glances, and gathered around to look at them.  
"They're called Pietro and Wanda, and, no, I didn't raise them. Don't worry."  
He chuckled fondly, and touched a finger to a picture of a teenaged boy with silver hair and goggles. "First met him when he was nineteen. He bust me out of prison."  
Nick Fury raised an incredulous an slightly angry eyebrow. "Do you mean to say that this KID is responsible for the Pentagon incident of '73?"  
"Yes, yes. Pay attention. That was a photo of him in 1973 - ignore the whole criminal thing for a moment, would you? - and this is a photo of him last week."  
He pushed a photo to the front, that of a still fairly young man with lank hair and bruises and haunted eyes, dressed in a grey tracksuit and handcuffs.  
"This is his sister." continued Erik, voice grave. This one was of a young woman, terrified and dead-eyed like her brother, being forcibly restrained by armed men as her picture was taken.  
"They're being held by HYDRA. They need help."  
Natasha was, eventually, the one who replied, her tone apologetic.  
"Mr Lehnsherr, I'm sorry, but mutants aren't our jurisdiction, and we don't know where HYDRA's labs-"  
Magento's gaze darkened. "Then find out." he growled, low and dangerous."  
"We all understand the kind of damage HYDRA can do." interrupted Steve quietly. "I've lost people. A lot of people, in fact."  
Magneto sighed. "Listen, Mr Rogers, I won't punch YOU - because of the role you played in the liberations, you understand - but I am quite prepared to tear this tower apart by the foundations. This is my daughter we're talking about, and my only son."  
"We can't guarantee anything, but if we do encounter any evidence...?" offered Steve as a compromise, and Magneto seemed to take it.  
"Thank you." With that, he scooped up his helmet and began to float, waving with one hand and tearing part of the windows away. In the background, Coulson, thinking of the financial consequences, winced.  
Tony, who seemed to remember that he had started off this anecdote as narrator, stood up.  
"Hey, Magnetro!"  
The metalbender glanced warningly over his shoulder. "Yes?"  
"How's good ol' uncle Charles?"  
"Charles is wonderful, as always, and requests you return Hank's welding equipment."  
And then he was gone.  
"Jesus," muttered Clint, from somewhere around Tony's shoulder. "What is the deal with that guy?"  
Tony pulled a face. "Professor X got drunk and told me once, and, trust me, you do not want to know."


End file.
